


Holding on, no matter what

by DevilsPetal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Apocalypse, F/M, Loss, M/M, Multi, Sad, minor!Allurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsPetal/pseuds/DevilsPetal
Summary: In a world where everything was controlled by corporations which have taken over the power after a war that killed almost 70% of the world's population, a small rebel group tries its best to survive after losing their leader. The one person Keith has ever loved.Takashi Shirogane.





	Holding on, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfic and I am pretty excited already!  
> I hope you will like my story. If you find any (major) mistakes, let me know. English isn't my native language, so I am still learning :)  
> Don't be scared to talk to me. I always look forward to making new friends. 
> 
> However I will not accept any hate. If you dislike Sheith, that's fine. No one forces you to read it. 
> 
> And now - enjoy!

A hissing sound was heard from the door, closing after a group of older men. Violet-hued eyes narrowed and after pulling up his upper lip in disgust, Keith quickly glided back into the darkness and disappeared into the night. 

“You were right, Pidge.” The blonde teen looked up and tilted her head when she saw Keith enter their headquarter. If one could call this run down pizza-place a headquarters. If anything, it was safe. No one would guess that this restaurant would be the center of the rebel group Voltron. Everyone knew about them of course. They were among the very few who were trying to fight the corporations who had taken over after the third world war. 

So much had been lost and the very little that they had left was completely in their grasp. Food, water… anything humans needed to live. Anyone who didn’t want to have to steal and was “lucky” enough to score work with those companies was treated like a slave, barely paid enough to buy the extraorbitant priced goods. It was purely (pure) evil and the dead toll was still on the rise. Apart from slaving away there was only one other way to make sure that one had enough to eat - signing up for the military. 

Keith strolled over to the extremely improvised but nonetheless efficient computer system Pidge had built together with their engineer Hunk. He grabbed a slightly shriveled apple and took a bite out of it, scrunching his nose. It wasn’t the tastiest but it was food and he certainly wouldn’t complain. He didn’t even remember when it was the last time he had had a full meal. 

Her golden eyes didn’t leave him when he continued: “They are planning on transferring the prisoners.” Keith pulled out a roll of papers and handed it to her. “I haven’t had the time yet to check all of them but I have a feeling that…” He hesitated and pressed his lips together for a moment, staring at the faded wall. “Matt might be among them… maybe even your father.” 

Even without looking at her he knew that she would start her digging right away. “We need to strike fast if we want to free them in time.” Keith said quietly. “If we lose the advantage of surprise there is no way we can help them - and us.” “I know. I know that.” Pidge said, already looking through the papers. It would take her a bit, so Keith made his way into the back. 

There he turned a bulletin board around and suppressed flinching. For a moment he closed his eyes, gathering himself. It was- “-still happening?” Hunk’s gentle voice rose behind him and Keith just nodded. “You are asking too much of yourself.” The other man said and Keith’s shoulders dropped slightly. He knew that Hunk was right but that didn’t change anything. “We will have time for mourning.” He replied, turning around and facing him. “But not now. There are people depending on us. We can’t just abandon them. He…” His voice trembled a little, just enough that Hunk noticed. “He would have wanted us to continue, no matter what. A single life means nothing if we can save the world.” 

Before Hunk could say another word, Keith had shaken his head. “It’s alright, Hunk. I can handle this.” He tried to give him a encouraging look but it failed rather miserably. A loud noise from the front interrupted them and Keith took a deep breath, relieved that there was a reason to avoid a potentially painful conversation. “Looks like Lance is back. We should clue him in. Also we need to contact Allura. We will need her help if we want to break into the prison. She can provide us with the necessary equipment.” He explained and quickly made his way over to the front, where Lance had entered the shop. 

“Hey bitch-face.” The brown haired male said and lifted his hand as a greeting. Keith nodded at him. “Good to see you too, Lance. You arrived just in time.” He said and Pidge slammed two papers onto the table, trembling. “Matt…. Matt is alive.” She whispered, her eyes wide. “He is part of the ones they want to transfer.” Her voice cracked and the others turned to her. Tears pooled in her eyes. “Dad… my dad. They killed him. He … is dead.” Shock and horror appeared on the boys’ faces. There had been no reason to kill Sam Holt, one of the smartest scientists still alive. Then again… it was probably to disencourage or threaten others. “Pidge…” Hunk started, but she held up her hand. After what felt like hours, she lifted her head. All tears were gone, replaced by a cold hatred. “They will pay. I will make them all pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter already, haha!
> 
> I look forward to writing more. If you have any requests, let me know.  
> If it's possible, I might include them.


End file.
